Species Bending
by trapt-within
Summary: This is the long anticipated sequel to gender bender! As the title suggests, someone and something will be switching species. Intruiging, yes? I think this will be one of my best stories ever! PLEASE READ.
1. restless

**I'm so excited to get this new story started! This is my sequel to Gender Bender, and you will understand this if you don't read it, but if you do if you haven't already I would appreciate it. So enjoy!**

Roy's joints in his hands ached. The tedious train ride had lasted a never ending three hours so far, and his fists had been clenched tightly the entire duration of the voyage.

"Please loosen up sir," requested Riza sternly, but officially, saluting to signal she meant no offense to the higher ranking officer.

Roy's jaw altered from its grinding position, to a painful laugh. "No need to be concerned about me," He gestured for the lieutenant to release her salute.

It had been a tiring journey. Colonel Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist, and several lower ranking companions had successfully completed an incredibly time consuming mission in the town of Spirit. It resided in the most barren depths of northern mountain range, and military officials had been called in to settle a dispute between a state testing lab there and several angry locals.

Many complained the experiments there had gotten out of hand, and even after a week of consultation, the matter didn't seem to have eased much.

Roy could almost smell the mountain of papers that likely were abandoned on his desk. Then of course there was a report about their mission due to the fuehrer, and he would undoubtedly not be pleased about their failure. He could only do so many things at once after all.

**Back at head quarters…..**

Fatigue was consuming the entire western wing of Central HQ. Roy hadn't allowed but a mere three hours of shut eye for himself or the rest of his team for the week following their return. They all had a week of work to account for over the absence, and no one had the sympathy to get ANYTHING whatsoever done for them while they had been away.

The work and stress seemed to build exponentially, especially when the dreaded "new girl" Mina always came to deliver more paperwork, or confront one of the officers on a new duty.

The girl was cute, Havoc had even attempted to date her to reduce his own pity-stack of duties, but Roy, taking advantage of his status forbade Havoc from doing so to keep the labor progressing.

They were all descent, experienced officers, but they couldn't last forever under their present condition. One meal, Three hours of sleep which doubled as "personal" time, and pile after pile of work.

**Completion of one week of hardship….**

The tiny bell, signaling entrance to the main office chimed briefly. A familiar echoing footsteps of black military boots squeaked on the concrete base floor.

The team of exhausted military staff had endured a whole week. Even the best of them were collapsing from lack of necessity, only to be nudged out of such a state by a downpour of a raw liquid substance, unidentifiable, and a stench to be feared. (One of the less creative methods of obedience by the colonel.)

Mina's light cheery voice greeted the group with a sentimental "hello" but in turn was shown no response.

The small girl fondled her short copper locks shyly.

Her vibrant red hair was short and curly, and partially tied into a small green bow at the back of her head. Two long strands of hair dangled over her shoulders, which were usually hunched into a respectful bow.

She beamed at the stumbling first lieutenant; dark brown eyes alight with jovial ambition.

"The Fuhrer King Bradley has ordered Colonel Roy Mustang and his associates to relieve themselves of duties for the following week," Mina chanted the orders.

"Time… Off…?" confirmed a drooling Cain Feury.

The messenger nodded immediately, and the whole staff emitted a sighs in unison.

Riza slouched from her post at the bookshelf, Roy's head collapsed amongst his stack of documents, and the rest relieved themselves of any action except breathing.

Mina was abandoned in the sea of unconsciously delirious officers. She saluted to no one, and scampered from the room hastily.

**Did you like my little introductory first chapter? I'm just getting in the mood, I promise. This story will be humor, and lots of it. I needed to start out with a casual situation, and the freakish stuff comes in later. Species bending soon to come. Please read on.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Roy's Dilemma

**Welcome to chapter two!!! Yahoo! I'm in a horrible mood however, so this will likely be extremely brief.**

"Here," Riza Hawkeye was persistently shoving her canine companion in the colonel's direction.

"I told you lieutenant, I don't take orders from you," Roy responded coolly, after his plentiful hours of rest and food.

"Sir, I need you to watch Black Hayate for a day, that's all," She pleaded while keeping composure.

"I love dogs Hawkeye, but I'm on vacation," He replied dully, flicking a discarded brown leaf from his plain grey shirt.

Autumn had enveloped Central. It was blanketed in a sea of crisp orange and brown leaves, and chilled air. The frequent gusts had been a nuisance for guards, but otherwise a welcome break in the cycle of exceedingly hot temperatures.

"I am as well sir, however I'm the one going to retrieve Edward and Alphonse," she growled at her superior who had become excessively lazy lately.

Roy peered into her dark brown eyes, connecting the dots of ambition swimming around her pupils.

He outstretched his arms, defeated, and regretted almost immediately accepting the pup.

He had again succumbed to the power of a woman.

The dog was well trained, and Hawkeye had demonstrated his exemplary obedience many a time. Roy however, had the intelligence of a hunk of steel when came to dog care procedures.

"Lieutenant!" He called after her as the pup squirmed in his arms.

He had forgotten they were already at the station; his sense of awareness had dulled inconceivably over his short break. He stood hopelessly on the edge of the platform as the train sped away.

Roy cursed angrily under his breath. It paled the air around him, blowing the cold frosty air. He slammed the door to his vehicle seething with agitation.

Black Hayate couldn't hold still, he frequently poked his head to the window on the side of the door, and whimpered pathetically. Roy assumed he was looking for Riza. "Needy mutt…" He murmured. His love of dogs was automatically relinquished upon being faced with maintaining one.

**AT HQ…..**

"Sit," Roy commanded the black and white canine. He pointed his finger demandingly to the ground, imitating how the lieutenant ordered him.

Roy was successful, much to his own approval. He allowed a weak smile to play at his lips. "Roll over?" he attempted.

The dog stared into his eyes blankly. Roy cleared his throat, and tried again. This time he emphasized his authority. "Lay down,"

Hayate's fuzzy white belly was in the air almost instantaneously. Roy nodded, impressed with the dog's comprehension.

Havoc and Feury were spectators from the haven of a near by tree, mocking the intimidated colonel.

The dog scurried to the base of the tree, and yipped loudly. Roy drew his attention to the dog's frantic signaling. He joined him under the oak.

Black Hayate proceeded to rear, and support his whole body on his back legs. Roy gazed upwards, and lo and behold, the two officers cowering above.

Roy shook his head in disgrace. "You babies, get down here," He coaxed gently at first.

When their feet thudded into the muddy earth, Roy spoke again. "So, were you watching?"

The pair nodded with uncertainly.

"If you have a problem….. COME OUT AND SAY IT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR MILITARY PERSONEL! FROM NOW ON, DON'T BE SISSYS AND STAND WHERE EVER YOU DAMN WANT TO!" Roy's irritation was boldly displayed.

Feury and Havoc scurried away, knowing to let the colonel fume on his own. There was no use in arguing.

Roy's attention was drawn to his feet. "Where did that stupid dog run off to?"

He looped around the institute, repeating the dog's name over and over. His calls became more frantic. His pace increased. He had lost the lieutenant's dog. "Shit…" He stumbled blindly, pointlessly hollering into the dark of night, and aimlessly roaming the grounds.

Mustang was relieved to hear the faint scuffle of paws close by. "Hayate!" He commanded, beckoning the dog to come. His voice was greeted by a jovial arf, as Roy kneeled to pat the dog. "What a relief…" He sighed.

He hauled the fuzzy creature into his tightly locked arms, into his dorm. He laid him on the bed, to assess any damage the dog could have obtained. Roy knew if ANYTHING happened to the dog, he would pay with a bullet lodged in his knee no doubt.

Roy noticed a curious looking shimmer from behind the dog's leather ID tag. Roy pulled it down with his index finger to get a closer look. A mark was embedded in his pink skin.

Roy's curiosity got the best of him. He extended an anxious finger towards it.

With that, a huge flash erupted, light consumed the whole room. "WHAT THE-?!" Roy was overwhelmed by the blinding flash, and all his senses went numb. His vision soon gave out, and he lay unconscious on his dormitory floor.

**Oooh! It's Gender Bender all over again! I hope you're getting interested!**


End file.
